Freedom
by VainRequiem
Summary: "Intentó abrir los ojos pero un cansancio repentino se lo impidió. También intentó sentarse, tampoco pudo debido al dolor que sintió en su brazo derecho." "-Sasuke..." "-No insistas, no despertará" "¿Despertar?, ¿acaso estaba durmiendo?" /Reeditado: 23 de agosto 2013


Aquí dejo _Freedom_ reeditado, he cambiado únicamente un poco el principio y algún que otro fallo.

Disfrutadlo u.u

* * *

><p>Naruto<strong> Copyright ©<strong> Masashi Kishimoto  
><strong>!<strong>advertencias: insinuación de shonen-ai

* * *

><p><strong>Freedom<br>»**Modoroshi

Se sentía ligero como una pluma, sin miedo a caer, relajándose en su estancia en la nada que tanto se parecía al fondo del mar. Pero no notaba el peso del agua, ni la falta de oxígeno... Mejor dicho, no notaba nada, solo la suave brisa.

Intentó abrir los ojos para cerciorarse en qué espacio se encontraba, pero un cansancio repentino se lo impidió. También intentó erguirse, pero rápidamente desistió cuando unos dolorosos pinchazos se instalaron en su costado y en el brazo derecho.

Bufó, fastidiado.

"Sasuke..."

Aquella voz había sonado cerca, terriblemente cerca. Quería ver al dueño de aquella voz y asegurarle que estaba bien, quitarle ese tono triste y preocupado a esa voz tan escandalosa que tan bien conocía.

Intentó una vez más abrir los ojos para ver quién le había llamado, pero no lo lograba.

"No insistas..." dijo otra voz, una voz más suave y afeminada que la anterior ", no despertará."

¿Despertar? ¿Acaso estaba durmiendo?

En ese momento le entraron ganas de gritar a esos dos ignorantes que él no estaba durmiendo, ¡sólo necesitaba un poco de tiempo y paciencia para abrir los ojos y hacer que se arrepintiesen de sus palabras!

Un fuerte pinchazo se alojó en su pecho y un gemido lastimero brotó de sus resecos labios. Intentó llevarse la mano derecha hacia su pecho, pero el fuerte dolor del brazo volvió a atacarle con mayor fuerza.

¿Acaso se estaba muriendo? No podía ser, todavía le quedaban millones de cosas que hacer en compensación por los daños que él mismo había provocado. Debía disculparse con Naruto, aunque con disculparse se quedaba corto: él también debía de decirle todo lo que sentía hacia Naruto. También les debía una disculpa a Sakura y a Kakashi por traicionar su confianza.

Debía hacer muchas cosas todavía, él no podía morir en un lugar repleto de agua extraña donde sopla el viento.

Una sonrisa de ácido sarcasmo asomó en su faz, no sin causarle dolor, al recordar lo que su madre solía decirle.

"La muerte trae paz y libertad, Sasuke." Sí, claro. Ahora mismo su libertad no estaba en aquel lugar, estaba al lado de sus compañeros y él quería volver ahí.

Con un enorme esfuerzo, movió su mano dañada hacia el pecho en un intento de aligerar el dolor.

Estaba luchando por poder abrir sus ojos, para poder ver a sus compañeros de nuevo... pero no podía.

Un sonido atrajo su atención y el dolor disminuyó, permitiendo al menor de los Uchiha erguirse.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Sasuke?— escuchó que le preguntaba una voz cálida y conocida.

—¿I-...Itachi?

Al no recibir respuesta por parte de quien supuestamente era su hermano, volvió a intentarlo.

—¿Itachi, eres tú?

Una risa cálida y tenue le respondió a su pregunta. Sasuke volvió a intentar abrir sus ojos para poder ver a su hermano mayor aunque solo fuera una vez más, pero un peso encima de sus párpados le hizo desistir.

—No, Sasuke— dijo la voz tan familiar y agradable de oir—. No debes abrirlos todavía.

Al menor de los Uchiha le invadió una sensación de curiosidad que le hizo muy díficil retener. Se acercó hacia donde él suponía que estaba su hermano y se paró en frente suyo.

—¿Por qué?— preguntó con un hilo de voz, procurando no destrozar el lugar encantado y vacío donde estaba desde que había despertado.

—Porque una persona quiere ser lo primero que verás cuando vuelvas— le explicó su hermano mayor, sin resentimiento ni ira a pesar de que él mismo le había matado.

Su corazón dio un vuelco a la vez que en su mente se materializaba la imagen de un rubio de piel tostada con unos preciosos ojos azules.

—Ni siquiera sé si sigo vivo, Itachi, no hables de volver...— le volvió a susurrar el chico de cabellos azabaches. Su mirada oculta desprendía dolor, aún cuando ni tan solo había abierto los ojos.

—De pequeño eras más positivo, otôto— afirmó Itachi con su mirada grana clavada en él.

Sasuke quiso abrir sus malditos ojos de una vez para fulminar a su hermano de sangre con su mirada.

—Siempre puedes morir— soltó Itachi en tono casual, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Sasuke que le miró sorprendido.

—... ¿Q-Qué?— inquirió dudoso el chico de ojos negros.

—Lo que oíste.

Sasuke sintió que su hermano había dicho una barbaridad, una cosa era que lo dijese él mismo, pero oírselo decir a otra persona era... más duro, por explicarlo de algún ligero modo. Pero prefirió quedarse callado cuando vio que Itachi iba a continuar.

—Siempre quisiste morir por lo que le hiciste a Naruto Uzumaki, ¿por qué no ahora?

La garganta de Sasuke dejó de tragar saliva, sus pulmones dejaron de respirar y su cuerpo se tensó.

—Sasuke, ¿por qué?—volvió a preguntar Itachi.

—Pues...— titubeó el aludido, nervioso por primera vez desde que había entrado en la adolescencia. —Ya sé como compensarle, además...—

—¿Además?...— le incitó a que continuara Itachi.

—... Solo le causaria más sufrimiento— terminó Sasuke, inclinando su cara hacia donde debería estar el suelo.

Escuchó como su hermano mayor reía cariñosamente y como su mano le volvió a ejercer una ligera presión en sus parpados.

—Sigues siendo igual de inocente que antes y éso está bien...—escuchó que le susurraba Itachi al oído. —... Sasuke.

Un fuerte empujón en su espalda le hizo correr a la vez que se tambaleaba y evitaba caerse. Debido al sorpresivo empujón de su hermano, abrió los ojos de la impresión.

Parecía como si el espíritu volviera al cuerpo y todo lo que había vivido en la nada, porque eso era lo que era... nada, no hubiera sucedido.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Lo que se encontró Sasuke al abrir sus ojos no fue un lugar lleno de agua y extrañas corrientes de aire como él había imaginado. No, fue con la oscuridad absoluta pero a la vez cómoda; como si ya no estuviera solo.

Siguió inspeccionando el lugar y se sorprendió al notarse tumbado encima de algo suave y esponjoso. También estaba arropado con un material fino pero agradable. Por último localizó un armario de madera de pino en frente del lugar donde estaba tumbado.

"El hospital..."

Intentó levantarse, pero un peso en su abdomen le provocó un intenso dolor.

—Ugh...

Entreabrió sus ojos y ahí fue cuando vio una mata rubia de pelo alzar adormiladamente la cara hacia él.

—S-sasuke...—susurró todavía adormilado Naruto, incapaz de creer que su mejor amigo estuviese vivo después de una semana inconsciente.

—Sí, soy yo...—murmuró tan alto como pudo, temiendo que su amigo rubio no pudiera alcanzar a oírle, pero el dolor en su pecho y abdomen fue demasiado y desistió de hablar en su tono habitual.

Naruto miró asustado a Sasuke y fue entonces cuando él entendió que estaba ejerciendo presión en una de las heridas del chico de pelo azabache.

—Lo siento, pero al ver que no paraba de sangrar no encontré otra manera...—se disculpó el ojiazul con nervios y miedos a flor de piel.

—Tran-tranquilo—intentó decir Sasuke.

Ambos se sonrieron a su manera, la luna iluminando al sol y el sol guiando a la luna.

Un inesperado abrazo sorprendió al chico de negros ojos, que como pudo correspondió a la muestra de afecto del rubio.

—Gracias por vivir, Sasuke...—escuchó él que le susurraba Naruto. Sasuke se limitó a esbozar una sonrisa sardónica y pensar que su verdadera libertad estaba junto aquella persona que en todo el tiempo que él había estado inconsciente, no se había separado de él.

"Soy libre, al fin"

* * *

><p>Escogí el título de la canción "Freedom" de Home Made Kazoku.<p>

No, no espero que entendais esto porque ni yo lo entiendo. Soy así de lista, invento cosas que ni las entiendo ni dejo entender =D Cualquier duda, me enviais un mensaje y os explico.

Ahora sí, explico el porque ni siquiera se rozaron los labios de estos dos Es porque principalmente era un ejercicio que mandó mi profesora de inglés y yo prefiero que mis profesores sepan sobre mis gustos lo justo xDU Lo siento, ya haré otro para compensar este.

**23 de agosto 2013:** Quise reeditar mi primer escrito sobre mi OTP, esta cosita significa mucho para mi u3u Y no podía arreglar y adecentar otros ff y no adecentar a _Freedom_ ;w; No he cambiado mucho, como ya he dicho arriba, pero bueno, estoy más tranquila asi u.u


End file.
